


For the Glory

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Non Consensual, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Jensen feels he is settled in his life as an anonymous hole for alphas to knot, that is until Jared comes along. (Glory-hole fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little gratuitous ABO pwp before bedtime. Also so I could put up something new for my Kink Bingo card before the round closed. Prompt is 'bodily secretions'

**Title:** For the Glory  
 **Author:** [](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/profile)[**hybridshade**](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen, mention of OMCs/Jensen  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Warnings:** AU, ABO, omega!Jensen, glory-hole, noncon/dubcon, self-lubrication, knotting, sexual slavery, and mentions of watersports, bondage, milking, come drinking  
 **Word count:** ~2800  
 **Summary:** Omega!Jensen feels he is settled in his life as an anonymous hole for alphas to knot, that is until Jared comes along.  
 **A/N:** Just a little gratuitous ABO pwp before bedtime. Also so I could put up something new for my [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card before the round closed. Prompt is 'bodily secretions'.

 

 

Jensen winced as the cold water hit his back, washing over his ass and thighs. The shock of the temperature change had goose bumps popping up over his skin and his limbs shivering involuntarily, but whoever was behind him armed with the hose couldn't have cared less – the maintenance guys in establishments such as this one weren't paid to care.

Fingers touched down on his buttocks and spread the skin around his hole. He was still open from the previous customer, so there was little resistance when he felt the rounded plastic pressed against him and push its way inside. Jensen couldn't see it, though he knew what the implement looked like – a bit like a funnel but with a central tube no smaller than two inches in diameter. Once it was inserted he felt the hose directed back up his leg until it was aimed at the hollow of the tube, and Jensen shuddered as his bowels were flooded with icy-cold water, washing away the remnants of the previous customer's come and piss. Apparently the guy had needed to go as soon as his knot had started to deflate, so he'd simply left his softening dick in Jensen's body while he'd done his business, and departed immediately after. Technically patrons were only supposed to fill the workers with come and nothing else, but it wasn't the first time Jensen had been pissed in – or pissed _on_ for that matter – and from his point of view there was little difference between either bodily fluid when it was trickling steadily down the back of your naked thighs.

Once he'd been sufficiently washed out, the funnel was removed and a cloth was used to roughly wipe his skin dry. Then Jensen heard the snap of a latex glove being pulled on and a smooth gel was wiped around the swollen rim of his entrance, more of it pressed inside and around the walls of his passage. He groaned when the gel caused his flesh to start tingling, indicating that they'd chosen to use the stimulant gel instead of the normal lubrication. The normal stuff had _some_ active ingredients in it – just enough to encourage an omega's secretion glands to be roused and at the ready – but the gel they'd used on him this time simulated the effects of a mild heat, producing an agonising but arousing burning sensation all around the area between his thighs and making his secretion glands produce excess lubrication, to the point where it would overflow and leak out of his body. Thankfully it wasn't used all the time, but if one of the earlier customers had commented that he was a bit dry, or if the next customer requested it, then they would definitely use it regardless of the omega's feelings about it.

Jensen shifted uncomfortably as the burning started spreading out to other areas of his body, making him restless. He wanted more than anything to curl in on himself and writhe around unhindered on the concrete floor, but as it was he was strapped down on a padded bench which was locked securely into a shaped hole in the wall, leaving only his ass and legs exposed to each customer. He was tied down with thick belts at his neck, wrists and ankles, supposedly to prevent him from hurting either his customer or himself, but while there were other omegas there who still tried to fight the situation, Jensen had long since given up thinking his life's purpose would be anything other than being a hole for alphas to fuck.

Shudders wracked his body as the burning sensation built, clouding his thoughts and sapping his strength enough that he was forced to drop his head back down onto the bench. Not that he was missing much. The strap around his neck only allowed him to turn enough that he could see the bench under him and the closed-in wooden walls of his booth. Jensen mentally pleaded for mercy as his hole began to throb, the edges of it widening in anticipation of another cock to fill him while the inner muscles clenched down on empty air, amplifying the ache. The stimulant gel they'd used must have been more potent than usual because Jensen could feel the effects of it carried through to his own dick, and that rarely happened anymore. He didn't let it.

When he was first brought into the stall of an afternoon, as he was being tied down his cock and balls were pushed through a small slot in the bench where they were held in place by a mechanised suctioning cup, the attached tube would feed his come into a small glass that sat underneath the bench. It was well known that omega fluids were addictively sweet – especially so to the alpha palate – and this particular place had a reputation for offering the customer the glass to drink whatever fluids the omega had released once the act itself was finished. Jensen had no real care for the whole process. He knew some of the other omegas in the adjacent booths could get off to the 'sucking' feeling alone, but Jensen had made a point of learning to ignore the stimulation. Occasionally an alpha with an especially large knot might produce enough friction to milk it out of him, but otherwise his come stayed right where it was – his customers could damn well go without their 'come shot' for all he was concerned, it was no problem of his. He wasn't a fucking dairy cow for crying out loud.

On this occasion though, Jensen wondered if he would indeed be able to hold himself back. Between the coerced stirring of his blood and the constant sucking motions that massaged his cock, he was already well on his way to full hardness. It made him feel ill – the reactions that were being forced out of his body were a betrayal. Someone must have really wanted him to be hot for it. Jensen wondered what the alpha in question might think if he vomited halfway through the transaction. Would he still have to pay full price?

His thinking time was cut short when the tread of heavy boots sounded from behind. There was muffled conversation between two voices – one familiar and one not – but Jensen couldn't make out the words. Then there was a final and distinct 'have at it', before the conversation ceased and the boots entered into Jensen's booth, squelching over the hosed-down floorboards until he could practically _feel_ the alpha standing right behind him. He tensed involuntarily, the leather straps holding him down feeling uncomfortably tight over his limbs.

"There you are, pretty."

The man's voice was predatory and flecked with heat. And there may have been a wall between them, but there was enough of a gap between Jensen's back and the hole he was perched in that he could generally hear anything a customer chose to say to him.

"An' if that ain't the best greeting an omega could give a guy – presenting ass-first with your little pink hole all sloppy and wet…"

The man's hand came down hard on his flank, the sharp sound of the 'smack' reaching into Jensen's half of the booth. He couldn't help the resulting flinch of his body as it tried futilely to shift away. The man merely chuckled.

"Hey, your little hole winked at me. I guess that must be how you say hello, huh?"

Jensen bit down on a retort. Most of the omegas here were gagged in one way or another 'for the benefit of the customer', but they usually let Jensen off because he'd proven so well behaved. He certainly wasn't going to let himself break his winning streak for some over-confident alpha with a humiliation kink – though the punishment might have almost been worth it.

The clink of a belt buckle and the _scritch_ of a zipper was all the warning Jensen got before the head of the man's dick started poking at his butt-cheeks. The stiff flesh was dragged through the abundant slick now dripping down Jensen's legs, and smeared teasingly all over the backs of his thighs and the smooth stretch of his perineum, right up to where it disappeared into the slot in the bench.

"I'm Jared, by the way," the man announced, "Your keeper outside told me I could call you Jensen. I guess you can think of this as us shaking hands."

Jensen dug his teeth into the padding of the bench. The alpha's words were hardly out of the ordinary, but one of the reasons he hated being aroused was that it made him defensive and sometimes a little angry – that moment being no exception. Over the course of his life he'd had too many people take too many liberties with his body. As an omega born and raised at a breeding farm most would think he'd have been used to things by now, but even as a child he'd clung to the inherent idea that the way he was treated was not right.

He supposed he'd had worse, though. Now, at least, he was around others in the same position as he was and they didn't even have to look their customers in the face. He'd seen with his own eyes that omegas who lived in fancy houses with rich alphas didn't necessarily have it any better, so really he should have been more thankful.

Something about this alpha behind him, however, was getting under his skin.

"I know you can't talk, baby, but why don't you give me a nice long moan. Tell me how much you want it."

Jensen remained decidedly silent. This 'Jared' wasn't getting anything out of him without a fight.

"Ah, well, if that's how it is."

A moan was ripped from him all the same, when Jared thrust his cock inside in one long stroke, immediately beginning to pound away at his ass. Jensen bit down harder on the bench, his eyes squeezed shut. It was just his luck that Jared was about as big as they came and over-eager to boot. The alpha must have been hard before he even entered the stall because already his knot was beginning to swell, the girth of it pulling at the rim of Jensen's entrance with each plunge of his hips. He may have already taken three other customers that day, but still the stretch was intense.

"Hope you're ready for me, Jensen."

Not that he had much choice, as Jared planted himself deep inside Jensen's ass, his fully grown knot locking their bodies intimately together. Jared let go a long, drawn out groan as his come began to flow, inundating Jensen's body and blending with the slick that still seeped from his secretion glands. He shuddered at the pure heat of it, the fluid all but burning his insides – yet another of the wondrous outcomes of the stimulant gel. Jensen couldn't help but shift, looking for reprieve despite that he had even less ability to move with Jared pinning him from behind.

Jared chuckled again when Jensen's ass clamped down of its own volition, milking the alpha's cock as he was instinctively programmed to do. Jared dug his fingers into Jensen's hips and leaned further into the connection, riding out the pleasure waves. He rocked faintly back and forth, both testing the strength of the grip on his knot and purposely grinding against the omega's prostate.

"Feel that, baby? Bet it feels good."

Jensen had to agree, it did feel good, but the pleasure only made him hate it all the more. He shook his head in denial, more for his own benefit since there was no one there to see him. The longer Jared tormented his body, the closer Jensen was pushed towards release and the harder he had to focus on not giving in to his body's demands. The narrow cup that cradled his genitals carried on oscillating as it always did, just waiting for the omega to give in so it could deliver his sweet come to the shot glass still sitting below the bench. Jensen's ire cut through the haze. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd been dribbling pre-come for some time, but Jared's knot had been buried in him for a while already – if Jensen could only hold himself off for a little bit longer.

The alpha's hands drew back from where they'd been digging into Jensen's hips and began to roam over whatever skin was exposed to him – ass, thighs, calves and feet – rubbing and squeezing as he pleased. Jared continued for several minutes until he finally stilled, the sound of another slap reaching Jensen's ears. His body jerked as it had earlier, but the sting of it was an afterthought, _disconnected_ , as if it had happened to someone else. Apparently whatever reaction Jared had been looking for he didn't get, so he smacked Jensen again on the other leg. The omega prided himself on having regained some slight control of his body.

"Stubborn, aren't you, pretty?" Jared growled, clearly discontented, "We'll see about that."

Obviously Jensen had found a sore spot, Jared's 'off switch' perhaps, for within minutes the alpha was withdrawing and purposefully fixing his clothes. The sound of his boots had him heading out of the booth and down the ramp outside. A moment later and Mark, one of the guys in charge, opened the trap door on the side of Jensen's booth, reaching in to retrieve the glass from underneath the bench. Mark didn't look at him – he rarely did – but he did frown at the contents of the glass. No words were said as Mark left again, closing the trap door behind him and no doubt walking around to the other side of the stall where Jared was waiting. They struck up a conversation, the words 'shot' and 'apologise' were mentioned, and Jensen could tell by his tone that Jared was attempting to negotiate something. That surely didn't bode well for the omega.

Both their footsteps scraped along the ground as they moved back closer to Jensen's booth. Their words because somewhat clearer, but not enough that he could get a hold on what they were actually discussing. Jared still sounded a bit incensed, though Mark sounded as calm and collected as always, and next there was a hollow _thwack_ , followed by a very clear 'nice doing business with you'.

It was too much to hope that that was the end of it, as the main door to his stall was suddenly flung open to reveal a blank-looking Mark who dragged the bench out from its stationing and began unbuckling the straps that held Jensen down. He was hoisted up onto his feet and Mark manipulated his arms into a backwards shirt made of thick, heavy fabric. It finally hit Jensen that it was a strait-jacket, which they only used when an omega was being especially difficult or being moved over a reasonable distance. The jacket was strapped up and a cloth bag was placed over his head, and Jensen's stomach plummeted to the ground so fast he was surprised it didn't make a noise.

"You've disappointed Mr Padalecki," Mark suddenly spoke, emotionless enough that Jensen had no idea if he was angered or annoyed or _anything_ , "So you're being put on loan until he can get an appropriate and acceptable reaction from you."

That _really_ didn't bode well from Jensen's point of view, but for an omega in his position he might as well have been a dairy cow for all the say he had. A rope leash was looped around his neck and Mark led him blindly from the stall to the outside world. The jacket only reached down to his navel so Jensen's cock was completely exposed, though thankfully the sudden turn of events had dampened any remaining hardness leaving him wholly soft. On the other hand Jared's significant dump of come was now steadily making its way down the back of his legs, his stretched hole failing to close up enough to keep it contained.

Jared seemed to like the image, announcing his presence with a hearty slap to the back of Jensen's wet thigh, his large hand rubbing the fluids into his skin.

"I'm guessing you don't like that," the alpha said, his tone mocking, "But you better get used to it 'cause you'll be feeling it all the time while you're at my place."

Short of having the bench beneath him, Jensen bit down on his lip to hold back whatever desperate response was trying to work its way free of his mouth. After a brief exchange, Jared took the rope from Mark and gave it a tug, leading Jensen away from the omega facility he'd become so familiar with. Apparently Jared wanted an 'acceptable reaction', but if it was anything too far removed from what Jensen had given earlier Jared was going to have to break him to get it.


End file.
